


Quiet Time

by ownedbyacat



Series: Rise as One [8]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, army fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their very brief meeting, Yunho spends his first weekend on base. And it's unexpectedly... boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

Sunday, almost lunchtime. Lying on his bunk in the middle of the day felt… weird. Illicit. Naughty. Strange. Decadent. Luxurious. Rewarding. Lonely. Uncomfortable. Unexpected… Yunho entertained himself for a while with finding words to describe the experience, but none of them took away that feeling of awkwardness that came from lounging around doing nothing while the sun shone. Or the nagging concern that there was something he was supposed to do if he could but remember what it was.

He had a book beside him, but he didn't feel like reading. He'd already worked out this morning. He'd done his chores and now he had all these hours until dinnertime that were his to do with as he chose. And he couldn't think of a single thing. Instead, he felt faintly embarrassed. As if life in the army shouldn't be this… boring.

During the five weeks of his basic training, Yunho had had little time to think, let alone miss his old life. Learning the basics of soldiering, fitness training and adjusting to living with a bunch of strangers…and looking after them when some of them were little more than kids away from home for the first time … took all of his time and focus. It was at night, when he was standing watch or when the lights were out and the room was as quiet as it could get with ten guys trying to get comfortable, that he'd missed… things. People. Changmin, mostly. 

He didn't hanker after 4am wakeup calls when he'd only come back from a late shoot three hours before. He didn't miss rattling around in the van, barely awake in the grey of dawn, trying to recall where they were going and what they were supposed to be doing when they got there. He certainly didn't miss grabbing food on the run, inhaling it between appointments and paying with stomach ache a few hours later.

He did miss talking to his friends when he felt like it. Sitting down to write letters, and wait days for a reply to a simple question felt strange when he'd been living on the run for so long, where questions had to be answered the moment they arose or they'd be lost in the maelstrom that was his never ending schedule of practice, performance and promotion.

Mostly, though, he missed Changmin's near constant presence by his side. The completely random comments that punctuated long silences, the nagging, the laughter they shared. He missed the by turns quiet, snarky, sullen, fiery man that had been his partner for so long they were closer than family. He missed… being looked after and fussed over, if he was totally honest. And looking after Changmin in return.

Yunho shifted on his bunk, arms under his head, and wondered what to do with himself. Free days used to be rare as hen's teeth. They were planned with more diligence and attention to detail than a dome concert, to make sure that not a moment was wasted. And now here he was with literally hours to kill and no idea how to do so.

When he'd had the chance, Yunho liked to meet friends or go bowling. Neither was feasible with him stuck on base. He wanted to talk to Changmin, make sure he'd gotten to his film set in time after dropping him off. He wanted…all manner of things he couldn't have right then.

Basic training had been so much easier, damn it! The moment he'd walked through the gate he'd resigned himself to all the things he couldn't have. Now… now all these things were technically in reach once more. He could speak to Changmin if he really needed to. He could see friends if he organised it. But whatever idea he came up with would require someone to come to him. For a while at least. And he wasn't selfish enough to assume that all his friends would put their lives and plans on hold to come see him when he needed company.

That wasn't the way he worked.

But that made the next two years a lonely prospect.

Yunho allowed himself to wallow for all of ten seconds.

That wasn't the way he worked either. So…. If weekends with nothing to do were a norm rather than the exception in this place, he'd better find something to entertain himself with. Study English, start a dance club, knit, write a book…

Yunho shuffled back until he sat against the headboard. He thought better when he wasn't lying down. And this topic needed some serious consideration. His thoughts wandered to Changmin, wondering what he'd do in his place.

Study songwriting, maybe? Or photography? Longterm endeavours, both, just as his own ideas had been. None of that really appealed to Yunho right then. He needed something to pass the time right now, or he'd go stir crazy on his first weekend. Trying to phone Changmin to discuss this would be unfair. Changmin was filming and he wouldn't appreciate being interrupted. Email was possible. They had accounts now, so there was an opportunity to talk, even with delays. He'd try that later. If Changmin was online when he sent his mail, they might even get a chance to chat.

The idea brightened his mood. So much so, that he found a smile when one of the guys from his unit barged into the room as if he was trying to imitate a herd of buffalo. His message needed repeating though, since Yunho was convinced he'd misheard:

"Jung - get your ass to the gate! Your other half is here. He's schlepping so much gear, it looks like he wants to move in."


End file.
